Trying to find parking on a busy street or a parking garage that is almost full can waste time and fuel, and cause pollution. Drivers are distracted as they look for available legal parking locations, which can lead to accidents. Some people may refrain from visiting certain places at certain times due to anxiety about finding safe, legal parking and the challenges associated with deciphering legal parking times and spaces. Drivers may park illegally due to lack of clear indication of where available and legal parking locations are. Vehicles left on the street during street cleaning hours can impede the effort to keep the street clean and gutters clear of debris.